The New Boys in Tree Hill
by sebsophshipper
Summary: Brooke is suddenly kicked out of her home by her parents. One of the new tenants quickly becomes a rival of hers. Can it turn into romantic feelings? DISCLAIMER THIS IS A VERY AU STORY SUPERNATURAL EVENTS MAY NOT OCCUR, I also own nothing, other than the words I write. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED. Still posting NOT COMPLETE.


"What do you mean that your parents left you?" Haley asked.

"I mean they left, how hard is that to comprehend tutor girl!"

Brooke hissed into the phone as she watched the new tenants of her once house move in, from her volkswagen.

"They didn't let me unpack my room or anything all I have is the stuff I had at Rachels and the clothes in my gym bag." Brooke explained.

"So the house was still furnished, that sucks I'm sorry Brooke." Haley said from the other side of the phone.

"It's okay I have a plan to get some stuff back!" Brooke contemplated.

"Who are the new tenants anyway? Haley questioned.

"Not sure, looks like some sort of fraternity, or a cult either way, I can't put my plan in motion just yet it's still not dark enough!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Don't do anything stupid Brooke." Haley said sounding very motherly.

"I can't make any promises, I gotta go bye!" Brooke quickly put her phone away, and drove off, before the guy could get to her car, probably to ask her why she was loitering.

She only drove around the block, out of site from the new tenants and movers.

Brooke camps out in her car for about three hours, the movers got done 2 hours ago and it is now completely dark outside.

Brooke parks in front of her old driveway, headlights off the whole way there (because she watches too much tv) and she throws on a black hoodie and some black skinnies.

"My goal is to not be seen, but if I get caught might as well look hot while doing it." Brooke says while emptying her gym bag.

Brooke makes her way around the house into the front yard.

She climbs the rose wall arch and opens her bedroom window.

Brooke proceeds to climb through the window and realizes there's a guy in her bed.

(It really is her bed, sheets and all.)

Brooke scrunches her face and tries to sneak around.

"Dude did you hear that it sounded like something moving around in Pogues room."

Brooke looks like a deer in the headlights for a brief moment.

She looks around for a place to hide.

The doorknob is twisting, so she runs and hides beside the dresser.

"The window is open." As the guy was about to close the window only inches away from Brooke cowering by the dresser a voice spoke up.

"I opened the window because I got hot, leave it like that." Brookes head shot in the direction of the guy lying in the bed, her bed.

Her eyes were wide, and confused.

The two guys left and Brooke slowly rose to her feet.

When she turned to move her face was met with the guy that had just been occupying her bed.

He had brown hair that rose just above his shoulders, smoldering green eyes, and he wasn't wearing anything but a pair of black form fitting boxer briefs.

Brooke was taken aback for a second not able to speak just gawking at what stood before her.

"I said why are you here?" A voice broke her from her trance.

He kept moving forward, each time he took a step forward she took a step back, until her back met the wall.

"I-I-I uh I used to live here." Brooke finally managed to say, she was fidgeting under his gaze, while he studied her.

She moved past him and he followed her, intrigued by her.

She turned to face him.

"Help me move this." Brooke demanded, grabbing one corner of the night stand by her bedside.

"Why did you want to move that?" He asked her.

Brooke turned to face him again this time she grabbed a knife from her bag and opened the blade smirking.

He raised his brow and she turned and crouched to the floor.

Brooke popped the floor board out and grabbed a small metal box from inside the floor.

It contained jewelry and personal things of hers.

She replaced the floorboard and faced the boy again.

"Like I said I used to live here, and lets just say I was evicted before grabbing any of my stuff." She said as she filled the gym bag with the box.

He raised his brow at her and gave her a lazy smirk.

"So do you want to grab anything else I saw pictures." He said pointing at the pictures with Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas.

"Nope, you can keep, burn, or sell whatever else you find." She said glaring at him.

A wide grin spread across his face, and he moved to the dresser Brooke had been hiding by.

"Even this?" He said, opening the drawer pulling out a book that had the letter "B" on the cover, and Brookes eyes widened.

It was her diary journal, and she always told everyone she didn't have one so they didn't bother to look.

But there it was, in this strangers hands; all of her deepest, darkest, and emotional thoughts, secrets and even her desires.

"Give me that!" Brooke attempted to snatch the book from his hands, but failed.

He was about half a foot taller than her and had long ass arms so of course the fucker raised her journal above his head.

She reached for it but then she found herself ghosting her face just centimeters away from his; and they locked eyes.

Brooke slowly lowered herself from her tiptoes, and stepped back.

He gave into a playboy smirk.

"I'll give you the diary if you do something for me in return." He said looking to the bed, very sexual innuendo.

"Yeah about that first of all what kind of person uses the same sheets as the previous tenant thats fucking disgusting, and secondly there have been many guys in that bed and one chick, well three but not in a sexual manner." Brooke glared.

"Well if it was any other tenant it might have bothered me, but I saw the pictures of you spread around the room, and well lets just say this was the closest of having you in bed with me." He smirked, and Brookes face heated up.

"So why not add another guy to the list?" He smirked again.

"Yeah keep the journal, and have fun dreaming about all the guys that've been in that bed." Brooke said heading towards the window.

"See you around Brooke, Tree Hill High, right?" He grinned waving the diary at her.

"What you got my school from my journal?" Brooke turned on heel, raising her brow.

"Your cheer uniform actually." He corrected.

Brooke looked to the spot it usually hung.

"Where is it?" Brooke scowled.

"I think the guys have it downstairs." He grinned.

"Gross, you can keep that too, and I doubt you'll see me aren't you in college, isn't this a frat house?" Brooke questioned.

"Actually I'm a senior, same as two of my buddies." He said.

"Whatever Pogo stick was it, I don't care." She turned on heel.

" Pogue and you asked." He remarked, and she ignored it.

She shimmed down the prickly rose vine and made her way to the ground.

"Mission accomplished, uh oh." Brooke felt her pockets she dropped her damn keys.

She rummaged through the bush for a good five minutes before finding them.

"AHAH!" Brooke said raising the keys in her hand.

As she rounded the corner to leave she saw a police cruiser with a spotlight.

"Apparently someone called the police, I mean what's so suspicious about a girl dressed in all black with a gym bag filled with jewelry, oh no." Brooke was sure she was going to be arrested, but then she got an idea.

Brooke unzipped her hoodie, took off her shirt, messed up her hair, unbuttoned her jeans, and smeared her lipstick.

Then she approached the street, where the police car was.

"We got reports of a suspicious person entering a window, was that you?" The officer flashed the light on Brooke.

Brooke fidgeted and smiled, he shifted his weight now realizing the situation.

"Yes sir, I was hooking up with my boyfriend, I'm sorry." Brooke said covering herself up.

"It's alright young lady, next time use the door." He said turning and walking back to his cruiser.

"Yes, sir!" Brooke yelled.

Brooke waved the police officer off.

Then she cheered and skipped to her car.

"I can't believe that worked! People seriously underestimate Brooke smart." Brooke said as she fastened her seatbelt.

Brooke was listening to Rachel ramble on about the new hot guys in school, at the lunch table.

"Brooke are you listening?" Rachel swatted her shoulder.

"Nope." Brooke said honestly.

"Why are you wearing your long sleeved uniform anyway?" Rachel questioned.

"Don't you remember my other one is at my old house?!" She reminded her.

"Oh right but didn't you go there last night, why didn't you grab it then?"

"Oh gee if only that were a choice." Brooke mocked.

Peyton approached the table pissing Brooke off with some bitchy remark and Brooke couldn't stop herself, she lunged at the blonde when she turned her back at them, and Rachel held her back before she could grab her.

"Are you nuts! You can't go around attacking everyone who pisses you off!" Rachel lectured.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever like you're one to talk." Brooke snapped.

"Hey I don't start fights, people start fights with me." She defended herself.

"Hmm, I can't imagine why." She teased her friend.

Their little playful feud was interrupted by a stern voice.

"Miss Davis!" Brooke froze, and slowly turned.

"Yes, sir?!" She said in fear.

"My office now!" He said pointing behind him.

"Yes, principal Turner." Brooke gathered her belongings and followed him to his office.

"Miss Davis I'm sure you're aware this school has no tolerance for violence." Mr Turner said sitting at his desk.

"Ye-s yes sir I-" Brooke was cut off before she could finish.

"Therefore I'm suspending you for three days." He ripped out a slip from his notebook and handed it to Brooke and she read it.

"What this totally isn't fair, I didn't even touch her! This says I can't do any extracurricular activities so does that mean I can't cheer?!" Brooke rambled frantically.

"You still had the intent to harm another student and I'm sorry but you must follow all the rules on that paper." Brooke sighed.

"Fine I guess I can skip the rest of the day then!" Brooke began to storm out.

"Your suspension starts tomorrow if I catch you skipping I'll add another three days is that clear?!" He bellowed out.

"Crystal." Brooke made her way back to the lunch table.

"He suspended me!" Brooke told Rachel.

"What?! For how long?" Rachel asked.

"Three days." Brooke answered.

"And I can't cheer either." Brooke added.

"That's total bull, I'll talk to Turner after school." Rachel says.

"Well at least you have three days to party." Rachel says.

"I'm already behind in calculus I can't afford to miss any more days." Brooke snaps.

"Right." Rachel frowns.

RIIIIIINNNGG

"Ughhh, ready to back in time with Mr. Stein!" Brooke says sarcastically.

"You betcha." Rachels retorts, and they laugh and link arms.

Brooke and Rachel walk to their class together and sit at their table.

Brooke lays her head on the table and Rachel aimlessly rambles to her.

"Is this Mr. Steins class?" Two boys ask with their schedules in hand.

"Ah yes, that's me." Stein says.

"Take a seat at Brooke and Rachels table, Brooke, Rachel raise your hands please." Stein says.

Brooke keeps her head down and Rachel eagerly raises her hand and then rolls her eyes and picks up Brookes hand and raises it for her.

Brooke feels her arm still in the air when the guys get to the table so she quickly pulls it down and glares at Rachel.

Rachel sticks her tongue out at Brooke and Brooke reciprocates.

Another student walks in and gives a pink slip to Mr Stein.

"Brooke you need to sign your suspension slip." He says.

The class immaturely ooohs, and Brooke rolls her eyes.

She signs the slip and plasters on a fake smile.

"Thanks." She says in a snarky tone.

Then heads back to her chair.

She notices a note attached to it.

~ Due to your recent behavior your position as school president has been terminated.

Brooke looked at Rachel who read the note over her shoulder.

"They can't do that can they?" Rachel asks.

"They just did." Brooke replies.

"I need alcohol!" Brooke groans.

"I think the alcohol is what got you in this mess to begin with." Brooke narrows her eyes at Rachel.

"Whatever." Brooke retorts.

"Well now that that's over, lets acquaint ourselves shall we?" Rachel says.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and this is my hot friend Brooke." Rachel greets them.

Brooke stomps Rachels foot and glares at her.

"Ow! So what are you're names." Rachel redirects her attention back to the new guys.

"I'm Tyler and this is my hot friend Chase." Tyler says.

Both Brooke and Chase laugh and Rachel shakes Tyler's hand.

"Nice to meet you." She flirts.

Brooke rolls her eyes at them shamelessly flirting.

"So why did you get suspended?" Chase speaks up.

"I killed a nosy guy." Brooke snaps.

Stein starts his lesson and Brooke doodles on her paper.

Towards the end of class her eyes linger, and she sees Peyton and Lucas macking on each other, and she rolls her eyes.

"How the hell does she get away with that in class, I get suspended for almost attacking her, keyword being almost, this school sucks shes not suffering one bit!" Brooke complains to Rachel.

"Uhuh." Rachel says still looking at Tyler.

Brooke rolls her eyes and looks back at Peyton.

"I'm gonna be sick." Brooke retorts.

Brooke walks over to Mr Steins desk.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Brooke asks.

"May you?" Steins says in reply.

"Right." Brooke walks to the door.

"Take the hallpass miss Davis." Stein says.

Brooke grabs the pass and pushes the door open with her back side.

Theres two other people in the hallway but Brooke doesn't pay attention to them.

Brooke slips on the wet floor and falls backwards.

"It's not my friggin' day!!!" Brooke says.

"Put up some signs!" Brooke yells at the janitor mopping.

The other person walks toward her.

"Do you plan on getting up?" Pogue asks from above.

"Nope." She says lying on the ground still.

"Okay well, class is ending soon and your face isn't gonna look so good covered in tread marks." He smirks down at her.

Brooke rolls her eyes.

Pogue offers his hand to Brooke.

"I can't get up, I hurt my ankle." Brooke pouts.

Pogue rolls his eyes and smirks and grabs Brooke up from the floor.

Her arm is wrapped around his neck and his is around her waist as he helps her walk back to class.

As they get to the door the bell rings.

"Move to the side or we will get trampled." Brooke warns Pogue.

They move to the side of the door and the class empties.

"Brooke oh my gosh what happened?!" Rachel says.

Brooke points to the janitor.

"Guess you don't have to talk to Turner after all." Brooke says.

"I gotta get to class I'm sorry I'll see you later." Rachel rushes off.

Pogue takes Brooke to her table so she can grab her belongings.

"Brooke do you need to go to the nurse?" Mr Stein asks.

"Well I would need an escort and I don't wanna make Pogo Stick late." Brooke says.

"Its Pogue." He corrects.

"Nonsense your hurt, I'll write him a pass don't worry about that." Stein says.

"Yeah Brooke, don't worry about me." Pogue smirks.

Brooke glares at him, and his smirk grows.

Stein writes Pogue a note and they leave the class.

"It would be a lot faster and easier if you'd just let me carry you." Pogue says.

"In your dreams buddy, your lucky I'm even letting you touch me!" Brooke snaps.

"Okay." Pogue lets go of Brooke and she balances on one foot.

"Now you can walk by yourself." Pogue says walking away.

"Fine!" Brooke starts hopping to the nurses.

At this point it's just a game of who's more stubborn.

Brooke hops behind Pogue and he rolls his eyes.

"You're really stubborn, had anyone ever told you that?" Pogue says turning around causing Brooke to stop in her tracks.

"Ditto." Brooke glares.

Pogue rolls his eyes and walks toward her.

"What are you doing." Pogue picks Brooke up bridal style and begins to carry her.

"Put me down!" Brooke protests.

"Not until we get to the office."

Brooke struggles with her bag and Pogue puts it over his shoulder.

Brooke narrows her eyes at him.

"Your welcome." He retorts.

Brooke rolls her eyes.

They reach the office and Principal Turner faces them.

"Miss Davis, I hope this isn't some sort of stunt to get out of class." Turner says.

"Trust me this wasn't my idea." Brooke says.

"Well I wouldn't put it past you nowadays." Turner snaps.

"Um actually she got hurt on school grounds because of your staffs recklessness and if you wanna avoid a lawsuit I'd suggest you'd give her the rest of the day off." Pogue interposes.

"Very well, miss Davis you may have the rest of the day to go home." Turner glares at Pogue.

Brooke smiles at Pogue briefly before returning her attention to the principal.

"I'm assuming you'd need a ride home as well?" Turner says looking at both Brooke and Pogue.

"Uh no I-" Pogue interrupts Brooke.

"Yeah I'll drive her." He says to Turner.

"Alright you can drive her home you're excused from 5th period and 5th period alone." Turner says.

"Yes sir." Pogue smirks.

Pogue begins to pick Brooke up again.

"That isn't necessary the nurse will bring you a wheelchair use." Turner says motioning to the nurses office.

"Thank God!" Brooke rolls her eyes.

Pogue wheels her to her car and helps her up to her feet.

"My keys are in my pocket." Pogue reaches towards Brookes lower body.

"Of my bag you perv! This doesn't have pockets!" Brooke scolded him.

"A guys gotta try." Pogue smirked.

Brooke scoffs and Pogue unlocks the door.

"Just put my bag in the back." Brooke instructs Pogue, as she hops to the passenger side.

"Yes ma'am." Pogue smiles.

Pogue drives to Brooke and Rachels and the ride is of very few words, mostly bickering.

"Don't touch my radio!" Brooke snaps at Pogue.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Pogue blows a kiss at Brooke.

Brooke pretends to catch it and then gives him the bird, in which he pretends to catch and put it in his breast pocket patting it, causing Brooke to roll her eyes, a habit nowadays.

Finally they arrive and Pogue helps her into the house sitting her on the couch, elevating her ankle.

"Okay you can go now." Brooke says when she catches Pogues eyes travelling up her bare legs.

Pogue laughs and turns to the door.

"Thanks." Brooke mutters.

Pogue turns quickly with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Pogue teases.

"Okay, don't make me regret it." Brooke smiles.

"Not a chance." He bows his head.

"So how do you plan on getting back to school anyway?" Brooke asks.

"I called my buddy to come pick me up while you were getting ice." He answered.

"It may take him a while we could always do something fun to pass the time." Pogue lifts his brows.

"Okay you can wait outside." Brooke cuts him off from saying anymore.

"And really I'm injured, you're still trying to fuck, what's wrong with you?!" Brooke snapped.

"Everything, and you're a cheerleader you're flexible." He smirks.

"Again you can wait outside." Brooke scoffs.

"Trust me Rachel I didn't wanna spend my free days resting my ankle either." Brooke stressed.

"Unacceptable we're going clubbing, get dressed." Rachel tapped Brookes leg.

"I can't I'm injured." Brooke groans.

"It's a sprain you're not a paraplegic, and besides you have crutches." Rachel adds.

"Ughh fine!" Brooke gets glammed up and they go to a club.

Brooke ends up ditching Brooke and dances with a group of guys.

Leaving Brooke in a corner by herself.

"Fancy meeting you here." Pogue approaches the couch she is on.

"Aha oh what are you stalking me now?!" Brooke crosses her arms over chest.

"Nope just a night out with the fellas." Pogue waves over two guys.

"Chase, and Tyler right?" Rachel says now approaching them.

"Oh now you come visit." Brooke playfully glares at Rachel.

"Sorry." Rachel hugs Brooke happily.

"Ohh okay, someone needs to lay off the Tequila." Brooke says bracing herself onto the couch.

"Yeah we met these two at school earlier." Brooke tells Pogue then looks to Chase.

"You're Chase the hot friend right?!" Brooke blatantly flirts.

Chase smiles and nods his head.

"That would be me yeah." He chuckles causing the other three to laugh as well.

"Am I missing something?" Pogue says looking at everyone.

"Inside joke you had to of been there." Brooke smirks.

The guys and Rachel join Brooke and they chat for a while.

Brooke flirts with Chase and Rachel flirts with Tyler.

Pogue glares at Brooke who smirks and just cozies up to Chase even more.

This went on all night before they parted ways at the end of the night.

Well kind of parted ways, Rachel went home with Tyler and Pogue, and Chase drove Brooke home.


End file.
